


A Mulled Wine Night

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley imbibes heavily during a ball
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	A Mulled Wine Night

Tonight the vin chaud was especially delicious. Plumette had helped with the creation of it for tonight’s ball and she seemed to know just the right amount of honey to use along with anise, citrus slices, and cinnamon. The mulled wine was kept in a large pot over a low flame, ensuring that each cup would be as warm and fresh as the last.

Stanley’s lips soon became stained red from the wine. They were wearing a yellow gown, red highlights appearing to flow down from the top to the hips of the dress. The skirts glittered with the glass beads that had been sewn into the material, softly clinking together whenever they twirled they skirts.

“How many glasses have you had so far, mon coeur?” Lefou asked, raising an eyebrow as Stanley brought a newly refilled glass to their lips.

“One never counts how many glasses they enjoy at a ball, mon amour,” Stanley countered, trying not to lean too noticeably on Lefou’s arm for support. “Maman took Jeanne-Marie up to bed?”

“Oui, she took her up to her room tonight,” Lefou said with a nod. He laughed when Stanley pressed a kiss to his temple. “Is that how you wish for this night to end then?” he asked.

Stanley smiled, pressing their lips to his ear, “Je veux te baiser…” they whispered.

“Is that what you want?” Lefou whispered back, looking at Stanley with dark eyes now, holding them around their middle to help keep them steady. He smiled when Stanley nodded their head, gesturing to the glass they still held. “Finish your glass then and we’ll retire,” he said.

Stanley smiled, laughing as they brought the vin chaud to their lips. They threw their head back and drained it in one gulp, humming as they ran their tongue over their lips. “Santé!” they laughed.

Lefou laughed, gently taking the glass from Stanley and setting it down before it could be dropped and broken. “Come then, cher et cherie.”

“Tonight is so beautiful!” Stanley said, walking alongside Lefou across the room. They smiled and giggled as they used Lefou for support, perking up when they saw Belle and Adam nearby. “Oh! We must give our respects!”

“We literally live here. We see them at least three times a day.”

“We  _ have _ to!” Stanley insisted, pulling Lefou suddenly over to the royal pair. They nearly fell once they came to a stop, saved only by Lefou catching them by the elbow.

“Easy…” he softly said.

“It looks like you’ve been having a lot of fun tonight,” Belle noted.

Stanley smiled, performing a deep curtsy to the royal couple. “Tonight has been so lovely! Lovely and beautiful like you!” they cried.

“Stanley is very intoxicated at the moment,” Lefou explained.

“I am not! I am drunk! It’s different,” Stanley sniffed. They looked back at Belle, touching her hand lightly. “Will you help our Jeanne-Marie learn how to read?” they blurted.

The princess could only nod her head, “I had already planned on it,” she assured them. 

“I pray everyday she becomes as smart as you. You were always smart, Belle. I’m sorry I took part in bullying you. It was wrong.”

Her eyes softened at that, “Stanley...”

Lefou sighed softly, “please don’t start crying before we get back to the room.”

Belle hid a laugh behind her hand, shaking her head. “Make sure they get to your bedroom safely,” she said.

“Getting them up the stairs should earn me a medal,” Lefou said.

“I’ll have one polished and ready for you in the morning,” Adam laughed.

Lefou gave a military salute before taking Stanley by the hand. “Come along, love.”

“Bonne nuit! Je vais baiser mon mari!” Stanley proudly told Belle and Adam as Lefou guided them away.

“Oh, we're never going to live this one down,” Lefou sighed. He looked at Stanley and smiled, shaking his head in fondness as he helped guide them to the stairs. “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he said.

“I’ve always loved you,” Stanley countered. “I loved you since you came back from the war.”

Lefou blushed, “I know…”

“I dreamt about you sometimes. I dreamt about what it would be like if you looked at me the way you looked at him. I wished I could be excessively masculine for you. I thought…”

Lefou stopped Stanley in the middle of the stairs. He placed his hands on their shoulders to help them stay upright, kissing them on the lips. “You’re perfect,” he promised.

Stanley laughed brightly, the tips of their ears turning pink. “You make me so happy,” they said as the pair continued up the stairs. “I want to wear my dress when we do it,” they blurted in front of their door.

“Oh?”

“Oui.”

“I’m sure that’ll be fun,” Lefou agreed as he opened the door. He shut the door once Stanley was inside, smiling as he watched them immediately flipping up their skirts.

“Just have to take out the frame…” Stanley murmured.

“I’ve got you.”

“You promise?”

“Always.” He pulled up a chair and sat down, helping Stanley remove their shoes and stockings first. The wooden frame under the skirts and petticoats were next and helped to remove most of the bulk and shape of Stanley’s clothes, leaving them to just hang on their body. “I don’t know why you need a frame. This looks just as pretty,” he said.

“Fashion is a fickle mistress,” Stanley giggled. They bit their lower lip as they looked at Lefou, lifting up their skirts a little higher. “Help me with the rest?” they breathed.

Lefou knew immediately what they were asking for. He slid out of his chair, kneeling as he helped Stanley remove their undergarments. Their cock was already partially hard as Lefou pulled their panties down and he mouthed the underside, breathing hotly against the flesh and bringing Stanley to a full erection in little time. He ran his tongue over the head, tasting the pre that had been forming there before pulling back. “Bon?”

Stanley nodded, chest heaving. “On the bed,” they breathed. They helped Lefou undress with shaking hands, kissing him whenever a new piece of flesh was revealed. 

Once he was naked, he climbed onto the bed, lying on his back as he watched Stanley get the oil. Carefully they climbed up onto the bed after him, sitting up on their knees before opening the jar. They tossed the lid aside and dipped their fingers into the oil, stroking it over their cock with little preamble. 

Lefou watched the way Stanley’s hand moved steadily over the erection, thumb teasing over the head while the other hand held up the skirts. He had to admit; Stanley did look incredibly beautiful and sexy like this. With the skirts of their dress hiked up to expose their strong legs and erection, they were a perfect combination of powerful masculine and gentle feminine. “I love you so much,” he breathed.

Their lips smashed together, teeth clicking and tongues searching as they pressed together. Stanley’s oil slick erection pushed deep inside of Lefou, spurred on by lust and alcoholic courage. They grunted against his lips, hissing as they adjusted their bodies just so before thrusting forward. 

“Ah! Merde!” Lefou hissed. He threw his head back, moaning as he clutched onto Stanley, the fabric of the dress helping him to gain some purchase and keep a proper hold on them. “Just like that!”

Stanley panted, moaning as they focused on fucking deep and hard inside of Lefou. Lefou always made them feel so loved and wanted when they were being fucked, they wanted him to feel the same way. They kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip.

The sound of fabric ripping made the both of them pause. They panted for air, hair clinging to their heads in sweat. “Damn,” Lefou hissed softly, noticing the rip on Stanley’s dress first. “I’m sorry I…”

They just smiled, shaking their head. “I’ll fix my dress later,” they promised, rolling their hips lazily forward. “I’ll have it looking brand new in no time.”

Lefou laughed, nodding as he gripped Stanley tight. “So beautiful and talented…” he purred. Stanley buried their face against his neck, shoulders shaking as they tried to hide their happiness at his words.

The sensation of the soft fabric rubbing against his erection brought Lefou to orgasm first. His semen soaked into the front of Stanley’s dress, discoloring the white. He tightened around their cock as their thrusts grew faster, kissing them over and over as he breathlessly urged them on to their own orgasm.

They came with a loud cry deep inside of Lefou. They whimpered as their body started to tremble, pulling out of Lefou carefully, vision swimming as they fell onto their side.

Lefou turned to face them, running a hand through their sweaty hair. “You okay, mon coeur?” he whispered. He smiled when Stanley could only nod, pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Go to sleep, cher et cherie.”

“Je t'aime…” Stanley breathed, unable to keep their eyes open any longer.

“Oui, je t'aime,” Lefou agreed.


End file.
